Suicidal Engagements
by lightening-flash
Summary: Kami sama! Just do me a favor, and kill me right now! To all those people who think I'm crazy, imagine being engaged to the person you hate the most, your enemy. And then tell me, if I'm insane or not! Pairings: SessKag, InuKik, MirSan


**Suicidal Engagement**

Chapter One: The Engagement

"Kagome?" There was no answer.

"Kagome?" Again, there was no answer.

"Kagome?" Silence greeted the person calling out to the girl.

"KAGOME!" screamed the voice. This time, her voice was loud enough to break the girl, Kagome out of her deep trance. Finally, snapping back to reality, Kagome looked around and came face to face with her twin sister, Kikyo. Not being able to hold it in any more, she allowed her tears, to set free. A shocked expression which then changed to an worried expression, soon came across Kikyo's face. Her younger sister, was always the tough kind of girl. So what on earth was upsetting her? Feeling very uneasy at the moment, because it was usually Kagome who comforted _her. _Rarely, heck, the last time Kagome cried, was when father passed away...

"K-Kagome? Is there anything wrong?" She mentally slapped herself. Of course something was really wrong, other wise Kagome wouldn't be crying!

This only got Kagome to shake into more uncontrollable snobs. With another cry she said, "Why? Why? _WHY?_ **WHY! WHY!" **With each said, 'why' that came out of her sister's mouth, more anger was put into it, with such a force, that caused the normally stoic sister to cringe. Knowing, that she wouldn't be able to find out anything if she didn't calm Kagome down, she hugged her, and told her everything would be alright. Kagome, gradually cooling down, gave a lopsided smile. "Thanks, Kikyo. I really needed that."

Kikyo smiled, but then frowned. "Kagome, why _were _you crying? That was most unlike you."  
Kagome's face turned grim at this. "Trust me Kikyo, what I'm about to tell you...will make you wish you were never born._ Ever." _And, for some strange reason, Kikyo did not doubt her sister's words.

"Listen, how about, we just go to school and for-" but she was cut off, from Kikyo's glare. Just by looking at her eldest sister you could tell that she didn't want the 'beating around the bush.' Sighing, she said, "Fine. Just don't kill me...actually I give you full permission to do so..."

"Well it all started this morning..."

* * *

_Flash back_

"Kagome dear, I need to tell you something important. Can you come down hear please? Bring your sister with you."  
Kagome raised her eyebrow at this. '_Her_ _mother must really have something urgent to say, to want both of them here...and why is it that she looks really worried and...scared? _'she asked herself.

"Mama, Kikyo's taking a shower...and you know how long it takes her to finish washing her hair...so why don't you tell me, and I'll pass the message to Kikyo?" At this, her mother let out a sigh of relief. Kagome raised an eye brow. _Whatever, her mother had to say, must be really bad news._

_"Okay dear, why don't you sit down?"_

_"Its alright Mama, I prefer standing." _

_"Alright then. You remember, Mr. and Mrs.Tashio's sons?" The look on her daughter's face told it all. Of course she did. She hated them. They were her enemies after all, and she most especially hated the eldest brother of the two, Sesshomaru. _

"Remember them mom? Of course I remember! I hate them! The two of them are my ENEMIES!" she yelled. Her mother cringed_. This was not the reaction she was looking for. She had hoped, beyond hope, that the two brothers, and her two daughters, finally learned to get along...but of course that would be asking for miracle..._

"Right...well Mr.Tashio and your father were really good friends...and they had made an agreement, when you were only six years old, that you and Kikyo were to..." she gulped._ This was going to be harder than she thought._

"Agreed to do what, mother?" Kagome asked grimly, not liking where this was going, at all  
"...that the two of you were marry one of ...Tashio's sons..." Ms.Higurashi, expecting a loud explosion, was surprised when she saw Kagome laughing really hard, and rolling on the ground.

"Ha ha ha -mom- ha-ha -that's the most-ha-ha ha- funniest thing I ever- ha ha heard of.. ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"...Kagome dear...I wasn't joking..." hearing the seriousness in her mother's voice, Kagome knew, that she was speaking the truth.

Again, her mother was surprised that no explosion came. Instead, to her relief, her daughter, was too shock to do anything. She just sat there, on the floor, jaw wide open, and looking like she just heard that her pet cat had died. Once again, breathing a sigh of relief, she left her daughter sitting their like that. _She really did not need to encounter an angry Kagome. An angry Kagome...would most likely lose the person who got near her ten years of their life...seriously!_

End of Flashback

* * *

"So yeah...that's what happened." 

Silence...and then..."Y-your engaged to...?"

"...My enemy, Fluffy..."

"Oh my! Kagome! I am so sorry. You must feel terrible!"

"Well duh! And Kikyo...I don't get it...why aren't you crying?"

"What? Well it is sad...but there's nothing to cry about...is there?" Kagome's face immediately went from pity to shock.

"Y-you...mean...y-y-y-y-you like him?!?!?!"

"Waoh. Kagome! Calm down! I do not like Sesshomaru! But, he's not as bad as InuYasha..." That was when Kagome understood. _Kikyo didn't know that she was_...Then she cringed...**she really did not want to be the person to say this...**

"Uhhh Kikyo...I'm really really really sorry about this. But I think you misunderstood me..."

"What? How? You mean I'm engaged to FLUFFY? No no no no! Absolutely not!" she was acting so unlike her calm self, but she did not like where this was heading at all.

"No. Trust me its much worse... for you too..." Kagome breathed.

Kikyo laughed. "Worse? The only thing worse than being wedded to Sesshomaru…. is being engaged to Inu-" but she stopped at the look of her sister's face. '_It was grim, and much more paler. As if she was scared of my reaction…but scared of what?' _Realization dawned upon her. After all she wasn't one of the smartest people in Tokyo High, for nothing….

"I-I'm engaged to I-I-nuYasha?" she whispered. Her voice was barely audible, but Kagome heard. Sighing, no what she was about to say, would change Kikyo's life forever, like it did to her she said, "Yes, Kikyo, your engaged to InuYasha."

And no, her elder sister did not scream. Nor did she go through a trantrum. She didn't react at all. Instead, she did what most girls might do, in a situation like this, she fainted.

* * *

Back in the Tashio household, where people, servants, and maids, were busy about, stood shock still. Even, the normally energetic InuYasha, followed Kikyo's example, and fainted. And the normally, stoic Sesshomaru, who always hid his emotions well, did not bother to hide what he was feeling right now, which was utlmost horror.

* * *

_**But who could blame them?**_

_**InuYasha, bestfriend of Kagome, was engaged to her sister, his enemy.**_

_**And Sesshomaru, the eldest of the two, who did manage to get along with Kikyo, was **_

_**engaged to her sister, his enemy.**_

* * *

_One thing was for sure though._

_This year, Tokyo High, would no longer be a bore._

_Oh no, from now on, it would be full of surprises._

_And all it took,_

_was a suicidal engagement. _

* * *

_**Well thats about it readers. So, how was it? You think its worth continuing? Well, please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.** _


End file.
